Jango Fett
Jango Fett war einer der bekanntesten und einflussreichsten Mandalorianer und Kopfgeldjäger zu Zeiten der Galaktischen Republik. Er spielte eine entscheidende Rolle sowohl in der Geschichte seines Volkes, das er als Mand'alor im Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg anführte, als auch beim Untergang der Republik am Ende der Klonkriege: Jango Fett wurde im Auftrag der Sith der genetische „Vater“ - Genspender - der Klonarmee und war an ihrer Ausbildung beteiligt. Nicht zuletzt wurde er bekannt als Vater des prominentesten Kopfgeldjägers der Neuzeit: Boba Fett. Biografie Kindheit Jango Fett wurde im Jahr 66 VSY als Sohn einer Farmerfamilie auf Concord Dawn geboren. Neben der Bewirtschaftung einer großen Farm, auf der vor allem Getreide angebaut wurde, hatte sein Vater auch die Position des Journeyman Protectors von Concord Dawn inne und war damit der Vertreter des Rechts und Gemeinschaftsführer. Die Wurzeln der Familie Fett reichten weit zurück in die mandalorianische Geschichte; ihr Urahn Cassus Fett spielte bereits um 3963 VSY eine entscheidende Rolle in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen. [[Bild:Jester_rettet_Jango_vor_Death_Watch.jpg|thumb|left|Jaster Mereel rettet Jango vor der Death Watch]] Als Jango sechs Jahre alt war, brach der Mandalorianische Bürgerkrieg aus. Ein sadistischer Söldner namens Vizsla gründete eine Splittergruppe der Mandalorianer, die sich die Death Watch nannte. Er erklärte dem Mandalore Jaster Mereel den Krieg, weil dieser den sogenannten Supercommando-Kodex erlassen hatte und die Mandalorianer damit unter einem neuen Ehrenkodex vereinen und reformieren wollte. Bald bekämpften sich Mereels Wahre Mandalorianer und die Death Watch auf zahlreichen Planeten im Mandalorianischen Sektor. Der Krieg wurde schließlich auch nach Concord Dawn getragen - die ehemalige Heimatwelt Jaster Mereels, der dort der Journeyman Protector gewesen war, bevor Jangos Vater das Amt übernommen hatte. Die Death Watch ging auf Concord Dawn mit aller Härte gegen die Wahren Mandalorianer vor und diese wurden schließlich zum Rückzug gezwungen. Jaster Mereel und einige seiner Begleiter suchten Beistand bei Jangos Vater, der sie in einem hohen Maisfeld versteckte. Während Jango eine Erntemaschine reparierte, wurde er von Vizsla und seinen Männern gefangengenommen, die aus ihm die Information herauspressten, dass sein Vater möglicherweise Wahre Mandalorianer versteckte. thumb|right|Jester Mereel nimmt Jango als Sohn an Die Death Watch überfiel die Farm der Fetts, folterte den Vater und tötete Jangos Mutter und Schwester. Gerade als man sich dem Jungen zuwenden wollte, konnte Jango in ein nahes Getreidefeld fliehen, wo er die Todesschüsse auf seinen Vater hörte. Vizsla ordnete an, das Getreidefeld in Brand zu stecken, um auf diese Weise das Kind und die darin versteckten Männer herauszutreiben. Jango wurde von Jaster Mereel aufgelesen und vor die Wahl gestellt, mit ihm mitzukommen oder im Feuer zu sterben. Das Kind war es schließlich, das die Mandalorianer aus dem brennenden Feld führte und ihnen half, durch ein Wasserrohr zu entkommen. Die Mandalorianer versuchten, den Planeten zu verlassen und trafen in der Hauptstadt erneut auf die Death Watch. Jango half ihnen dabei, ein Panzerfahrzeug in die Luft zu sprengen und tötete schließlich persönlich einen der Männer, der an der Folterung seines Vaters beteiligt gewesen war. Seit diesem Tag nahm sich Mereel des Jungen an und zog ihn als seinen Sohn und "Wahren Mandalorianer" auf. Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg [[Bild:Vizsla.jpg|thumb|left|Vizsla, sadistischer Anführer der Death Watch]] Jango kämpfte bereits in seiner Jugend an der Seite seines Ziehvaters Jaster Mereel im Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg. Daneben arbeiteten die Wahren Mandalorianer auch als Söldner und ließen sich ihre militärischen Einsätze für andere Völker gut bezahlen. Schlacht von Korda VI Einen Wendepunkt in Jangos Leben brachte die Schlacht von Korda VI im Jahre 52 VSY, eine der größten Schlachten dieses Krieges - und die schlimmsten Niederlage für die Wahren Mandalorianer. Jaster Mereels Truppen waren von der lokalen Heimatverteidigung auf Korda VI gegen Bezahlung angeheuert worden, um einer ihrer Trainingseinheiten zu helfen, die von den primitiven Eingeborenen des Planeten angegriffen wurde. Tatsächlich aber erwies sich dieser vermeintlich harmlose und einfache Auftrag als eine Falle der Death Watch. thumb|right|Jango Fett und der sterbende Jaster Mereel Jaster Mereel hatte beschlossen, dem Vierzehnjähren und nach mandalorianischen Maßstäben damit erwachsenen Jango in diesem Einsatz erstmalig sein eigenes Kommando zu geben. Während Jaster selbst die schwere Hauptstreitmacht kommandierte, durfte Jango ein kleines Infanterie-Squad anführen, das vor allem Aufklärungsarbeit leisten sollte. Bereits die Landung verlief katastrophal; die Landungsschiffe der Mandalorianer gerieten unter das Feuer schwerer Ionenkanonen. Viele Soldaten wurden bereits bei dem Versuch getötet, die Schiffe zu verlassen. Jaster Mereel ordnete an, den Einsatz abzubrechen und sich zurückzuziehen, doch sein Begleiter Montross verweigerte den Befehl und stürmte die Stellungen der Ionenkanonen. Bei diesem selbstmörderischen Sturm kamen zahlreiche Mandalorianer ums Leben. Montross selbst konnte nur durch Jasters Eingreifen gerettet werden. Jango Fett durchforstete inzwischen mit seinem Squad einen Wald, wo sie in einen Hinterhalt der Death Watch gerieten, die sich auf einer Lichtung eingegraben hatte. Jango schaffte es, seine Leute aus dem Wald zu bringen und mit den Truppen Mereels zu vereinen. Dort wurde er Zeuge, wie sein Ziehvater auf Vizsla traf und schließlich im Feuer seiner schweren Blasterkanonen starb, weil Montross sich weigerte, den angeschossenen Mereel mit seinem Jet Pack aus der Kampfzone zu tragen. Entgegen der Ratschläge seiner Mitstreiter lief Jango unter Feuer zu seinem im Schlamm liegenden Ziehvater, nahm ihm den Helm ab und hielt ihn fest, während er starb. Anschließend trug er die Leiche zurück zu seinen Truppen, um Mereel woanders angemessen beerdigen zu können. thumb|left|Jaster stirbt in Jangos Armen Nach Jasters Tod versuchte Montross, sich zum neuen Anführer aufzuschwingen, jedoch war die Mehrheit der Soldaten dafür, Jasters Ziehsohn Jango zu dessen Nachfolger zu machen. Montross protestierte, weil er Jango für viel zu jung hielt, um der neue Mand'alor zu werden, doch er fand keine Sympathisanten und musste sich schließlich der Entscheidung beugen. Jango nahm auch Mereels Schiff in seinen Besitz und nannte es zur Ehre seines toten Mentors „Jaster's Legacy“. Seit diesem Tag war Jango Fett der Anführer der Wahren Mandalorianer und sein Lebensinhalt war von der Suche nach Vizsla bestimmt, der ihm nun zum zweiten Mal einen Vater genommen hatte. Schlacht von Galidraan [[Bild:Schlacht_von_Galidraan.jpg|thumb|right|Die Jedi unter der Führung von Dooku greifen die Wahren Mandalorianer an]] Die Schlacht von Galidraan war die letzte Schlacht des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieges und führte zur vollkommenen Vernichtung der Wahren Mandalorianer. Jango Fett wurde vom Gouverneur des Planeten Galidraan um Hilfe gebeten, ihm bei der Zerschlagung einer örtlichen Widerstandsgruppe zu helfen. Im Gegenzug bzw. als Bezahlung wollte der Gouverneur ihm das Versteck Vizslas verraten. Jango Fett erledigte die Aufgabe schnell, gemeinsam mit seinem Begleiter Myles und seiner Gruppe der Wahren Mandalorianer. Die Rebellen wurden vollkommen überrascht und konnten fast ohne Gegenwehr ausgeschaltet werden. Als Fett in den Regierungspalast zurückkehrte, um seine Bezahlung abzuholen, warteten dort bereits Vizsla und die Death Watch auf ihn - wieder einmal war dieser vermeintlich einfache Auftrag eine Falle gewesen. Jango entkam mit Hilfe seines Jet Packs aus dem Palast und versuchte, zum Lager seiner Männer zu gelangen, um sie zu warnen. Vizsla jedoch schoss ihn ab und Jango stürzte in einen abgelegenen Wald, wo er keinen Funkkontakt zu Myles herstellen konnte. Stattdessen musste er aus der Ferne beobachten, wie Schiffe der Republik landeten und zahlreiche Jedi in Richtung des Lagers marschierten. Sie waren von der Death Watch verständigt worden, die ihnen weisgemacht hatte, die Wahren Mandalorianer '' hätten führende Politiker des Planeten getötet und zudem auch Frauen und Kinder umgebracht. Vizsla selbst sorgte für die passenden Beweise. thumb|left|Jango kapituliert auf Galidraan Die Jedi, angeführt von Meister Dooku, stürmten das Lager der völlig überraschten ''Wahren Mandalorianer, die bis dahin überhaupt nichts mit den Jedi zu tun gehabt hatten und ihnen auch niemals in die Quere gekommen waren. Jango kam in letzter Sekunde hinzu und forderte seine Leute auf, die Jedi anzugreifen. Es entbrannte ein heftiges Gefecht, in dem die Hälfte der Jedi ums Leben kamen... und alle Wahren Mandalorianer - bis auf Jango Fett. Jango selbst, schockiert vom Anblick seiner toten Kampfgefährten und langjährigen Begleiter, erdrosselte voller Wut einen Jedi im Zweikampf und sank dann auf die Knie, wo er sich widerstandslos festnehmen ließ. Sklavenjahre Jango Fett wurde dem Gouverneur von Galidraan ausgehändigt. Dieser nahm ihm seine Rüstung ab, ließ sie kostspielig restaurieren und anschließend als Trophäe in einem Tresorraum in seinem Palast einschließen. Jango selbst wurde von ihm in die Sklaverei verkauft. thumb|Jango flieht aus der Sklaverei. Die Sklavenhändler verkauften ihn auf einen Spice-Frachter, wo Jango angekettet wurde und einige Jahre lang Zwangsarbeit leisten musste. Eines Tages jedoch wurde das Schiff von Piraten gestürmt. In den Wirren des Kampfes konnte Jango sich von den Ketten befreien und eine Pistole greifen. Er erschoss seine ehemaligen Peiniger und entkam von dem Schiff. Sein erster Weg führte ihn zurück nach Galidraan, wo er sich seine Rüstung zurückholte, die der Gouverneur mit einer neuen edlen Silber-Beschichtung versehen hatte. Anschließend zwang er den Gouverneur, ihm den Aufenthaltsort von Vizsla und der Death Watch zu verraten. Rache an Vizsla Jango Fett fand heraus, dass Vizsla sich vor zwei Tagen auf den Weg nach Corellia gemacht hatte und nahm mit seinem Schiff die Verfolgung auf. Er stellte Vizslas Schiff, torpedierte es und enterte es anschließend, um seinen Erzfeind im Zweikampf zu töten. thumb|left|Jango verletzt Vizsla lebensgefährlich. Durch den Beschuss war das Schiff der Death Watch aber so schwer beschädigt worden, dass es einen Hüllenbruch erlitt und von der Schwerkraft eines nahen Planeten angezogen wurde und abzustürzen begann. Hastig brachten sich die an Bord befindlichen Mitglieder der Death Watch mit Rettungskapseln in Sicherheit; Jango gab jedoch die Verfolgung seines Gegners nicht auf. Vizsla schlug ihn schließlich zu Boden und flüchtete sich ebenfalls in eine Rettungskapsel. In letzter Sekunde sprang Jango hinterher und so landeten die beiden schließlich kämpfend auf der Oberfläche von Corellia. Vizsla gelang es, Jango zu greifen und ihm ein Gift zu injizieren. Dabei wählte er eine Dosis, die ausreichte, um ihn zu lähmen, jedoch nicht stark genug war, um Fett zu töten - weil er dieses selbst übernehmen wollte. Obwohl Jango geschwächt mit den Wirkungen des Giftes kämpfte, gelang es ihm, die in seiner Rüstung verborgenen Klingen auszufahren und damit Viszlas Bauch aufzuschneiden. Diese Verletzung war zwar nicht tödlich, aber der Anführer der Death Watch brach zusammen und wurde schließlich wehrlos von corellianischen Dire-Katzen gefressen. Ironischerweise war es genau das lähmende Gift, das Jangos Leben rettete, denn die Raubtiere hielten ihn dadurch für ungenießbar und zogen davon. Jango erholte sich nach einer Weile von den Wirkungen des Gifts und war in der Lage, den Planeten zu verlassen. Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger Nachdem alle seine ehemaligen Weggefährten tot waren und die Mandalorianer faktisch am Boden lagen, ließ Jango Fett sich auf der Outland Transit Station nieder und begann mit seiner Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger und Söldner. Mit seinem Schiff, Jaster's Legacy, erledigte er alle Arten von Aufträgen. Er machte sich - dank seiner Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer und seiner hohen Überlebensfähigkeit - in kurzer Zeit den Ruf, der beste Kopfgeldjäger aller Zeiten zu sein. Auch war es die Tatsache, dass er einen guten Sinn für das Geschäft hatte und einen Vertrag stets einhielt, die ihm zu lukrativen Aufträgen verhalf. Er arbeitete nach seinem ganz persönlichen Ehrenkodex und galt als hochgradig professionell. Wettbewerb der Kopfgeldjäger thumb|left|Tyranus wirbt Jango Fett an. Um 32 VSY wurde Jango Fett von einem Mann, der sich Tyranus nannte, kontaktiert. Tyranus erteilte ihm den Auftrag, eine Frau namens Komari Vosa zu töten, die die Anführerin einer Verbrecherorganisation namens Bando Gora war. Der Auftrag war sehr attraktiv, da er fünf Millionen Credits einbrachte. Tyranus wies aber darauf hin, dass Jango sich - sollte er annehmen - mit weiteren Kopfgeldjäger dabei messen würde, die ebenfalls auf Vosa angesetzt waren. Nur der „Sieger“ dieses Wettstreits sollte das Kopfgeld erhalten. Unter anderem setzte Tyranus den Mandalorianer Montross auf Vosa an, der seinerzeit Jaster Mereel auf Korda IV seinem Schicksal überlassen hatte. Jango Fett akzeptierte die Bedingungen und flog auf den Gefängnisplaneten Oovo IV, wohin ihn seine erste Spur führte. Während einer Gefangenenbefreiung traf er auf Zam Wesell und kämpfte sich mit ihr gemeinsam ins Freie, wobei sie ihm offenbarte, eine Clawditin zu sein. Im Rahmen der Flucht von Oovo IV verlor Jango Fett sein Schiff und war gezwungen, ein anderes Schiff in seinen Besitz zu bringen - einen Prototypen der Firespray-Klasse, das von den Polizeikräften des Planeten eingesetzt wurde. Er benannte das Schiff Slave I und nutzte es seitdem. thumb|right|Montross, der Erzrivale. Die Spur zu Vosa führte über einen Killerstick-Dealer zum Wohnsitz eines hochrangigen Verbrechers nach Malastare. Dort traf er erneut auf Zam Wesell, aber auch auf seinen Erzrivalen Montross, mit dem ihn seit dem Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg eine persönliche Feindschaft verband. Montross seinerseits trug es ihm immer noch nach, dass man den jungen Fett zum Mandalore gemacht hatte - und nicht ihn. Der Kampf endete unentschieden und beide Mandalorianer setzten ihre Jagd getrennt voneinander fort. Von Malastare aus führte die Spur weiter nach Tatooine, wo Fett auf zwei Hutten stieß, die Kontakt zur Bando Gora hatten. Mit Zam Wesells Hilfe drang Jango in den Palast von Gardulla ein, jedoch zerstritten sich er und die Clawditin aufgrund eines Missverständnisses und ihre Wege trennten sich. Fett ließ Wesell in einer Zelle zurück und flog nach Kohlma, einem Mond des Planeten Bogden, wo sich nach seinen neusten Informationen das Versteck Komari Vosas befinden sollte. Montross hatte jedoch Jango Fetts Spur verfolgt und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Kohlma, wobei er Jango die Arbeit überließ, gegen die Verteidiger der Bando Gora zu kämpfen. [[Bild:Slave_I_Zeichnung.jpg|thumb|left|Jangos neues Schiff: Die Slave I.]] Als Jango schließlich das Hauptquartier erreicht hatte, stellte Montross sich ihm zum letzten Duell entgegen. Jango schaffte es, seinen Rivalen zu besiegen, tötete ihn jedoch nicht eigenhändig, obwohl Montross ihn darum bat, ihn den „Tod eines Kriegers“ sterben zu lassen. Stattdessen beseitigte die Bando Gora den Mandalorianer und Fett war der letzte Überlebende im Wettstreit um die fünf Millionen Credits. Jango Fett machte sich auf, um Komari Vosa im Inneren des Komplexes zu stellen, geriet dabei jedoch in einen Hinterhalt und wurde von der Bando Gora überwältigt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Vosa eine gefallene Jedi war und die Verbrecherorganisation sich vor allem auf die Macht stützte und diese zu ihren Zwecken nutzte. Tatsächlich war Komari Vosa die ehemalige Padawan von Dooku, der sich ihrer auf diese Weise entledigen wollte. Jango geriet in eine Falle und wurde von Vosa persönlich verhört, da diese herausfinden wollte, wer der Auftraggeber des Kopfgeldjägers war. Erst in letzter Sekunde konnte Fett von Zam Wesell gerettet werden, die ihn aus den Händen seiner Peiniger befreite. Jango stellte die ehemalige Jedi im Kampf und duellierte sich mit ihr, jedoch gelang es ihm nicht, sie zu töten. Der Kampf wurde schließlich von Dooku - alias Tyranus - beendet, der hinzukam und Komari Vosa mit einem Machtwürgegriff tötete. Nach Vosas Tod offenbarte Tyranus Jango Fett seine wahren Absichten - dass der Wettstreit der Kopfgeldjäger nur ein Test gewesen war und dass dem Sieger dieses Wettstreits ein noch lukrativerer Auftrag winkte. Tyranus hatte seit langem Jango Fett als Primärklon für eine Klonarmee im Auge gehabt, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal in der Schlacht von Galidraan gesehen hatte, und die Tatsache, dass sich der Mandalorianer gegen so mächtige Konkurrenten durchgesetzt hatte, bestätigte seinen Eindruck. Der Primärklon Tyranus unterbreitete Jango Fett das Angebot, als Primärklon für eine gewaltige Armee aus Klonkriegern zu fungieren. Auf der Grundlage seines genetischen Materials sollte eine Armee geschaffen werden, die den Jedi ein für alle Mal ein Ende bereiten würde. Jango Fett war seit Galidraan ein erbitterter Feind der Jedi, weil er sie für den Tod seiner Freunde und Mitstreiter und die Zerschlagung der Wahren Mandalorianer verantwortlich machte. Er misstraute zudem Dooku, von dem er wusste, dass dieser ebenfalls ein Jedi gewesen war, weil er seinerzeit den Angriff auf Jangos Lager angeführt hatte. Dooku versuchte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich geändert und dem Jedi-Orden abgeschworen hatte. Jango zog das Angebot schließlich in Erwägung, machte aber klar, dass er eigene Bedingungen hatte. Zuerst war Dooku abgeneigt, sich Jangos Bedingungen anzuhören, weil er ihn nicht in der Position sah, mit ihm zu verhandeln. Fett hingegen offenbarte Dooku, dass er ihn mit dem auf Concord Dawn heimischen Karatos-Virus infiziert hatte, der innerhalb von zehn Minuten Dookus Nervensystem zerstören und Blindheit verursachen würde. Nach einer Stunde würde der Hirntod erfolgen. Nur wenn Dooku seinen Bedingungen zustimmte, wollte Jango ihm das Gegenmittel überlassen. Dooku bestätigte diese Wendung in der Einschätzung, dass Jango in der Tat der richtige Primärklon war. Es gelang ihm allerdings - dank der Macht-Heilung -, den Virus selbst zu besiegen, was wiederum Jango Fett beeindruckte und seinen Respekt vor Dooku erhöhte. Der Sith willigte schließlich ein, sich Jangos Bedingungen anzuhören und war sehr erstaunt zu erfahren, dass dieser - neben der Bezahlung - nichts wollte außer einen unmodifizierten Klon für sich selbst, den er als seinen Sohn und „Jasters Vermächtnis“ aufziehen konnte. Dooku war mit dieser Bedingung einverstanden und so machte sich Jango Fett im Jahr 32 VSY auf den Weg nach Kamino, um sich dort klonen zu lassen. Ausbilder auf Kamino thumb|right|Die Klonarmee während ihrer Ausbildung auf Kamino. Auf Kamino begannen die Kaminoaner mit der Erschaffung einer Armee auf der Grundlage von Jango Fetts Erbgut. Er selbst spielte dabei eine maßgebliche Rolle, fungierte als militärischer Berater, begutachtete die Entwicklung der Klone und bildete selbst einhundert spezielle Klonkrieger, die Advanced Recon Commandos, aus. Im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Klonen, die eine Verhaltensmodifikation erfuhren und auf diese Weise gehorsamer wurden, waren die ARCs unmodifizierte Kopien von Jango Fett, von einer beschleunigten Alterung einmal abgesehen, die dafür sorgte, dass alle Soldaten in zehn Jahren einsatzbereit waren. Auch konnte Jango Fett persönlich eine handverlesene Gruppe von Ausbildern nach Kamino holen, die sich um das Training der Spezialeinheiten - der Republic Commandos - kümmern sollten. Er wählte unter anderem 75 Mandalorianer aus, Söldner, Kopfgeldjäger und ehemalige Kampfgefährten, aber auch ehemalige Angehörige der Death Watch, die sich verpflichten mussten, niemandem etwas von ihrem Auftrag und ihrem Aufenthaltsort zu verraten. Sie wurden die Cuy'val Dar genannt, „diejenigen, die nicht länger existierten“ und sie durften nicht einmal ihren Familien sagen, dass sie noch lebten. Gemeinsam mit dem Mandalorianer Kal Skirata begutachtete Jango Fett die ersten „Testklone“, die von den Kaminoanern als fehlerhaft eingestuft wurden und eliminiert werden sollten. Jango setzte durch, dass diese später als „Null Advanced Recon Commandos“ bekannten sechs Kinder der persönlichen Obhut seines Freundes Skirata unterstellt wurden, der sie als seine Kinder aufzog. Jango selbst trainierte seine einhundert ARCs als Einzelkämpfer, die vor allem hinter den feindlichen Linien operieren sollten. Die ARCs waren ihm charakterlich sehr ähnlich, dickköpfige Einzelgänger wie er, und er legte viel Wert darauf, ihnen einen Sinn für die mandalorianische Identität zu vermitteln. Gleiches ermutigte er bei der Ausbildung der 10.000 Republic Commandos durch die Cuy'val Dar. Unter anderem schrieb Jango Fett einige alte mandalorianische Schlachtgesänge um, um sie an die Situation der Klonkrieger anzupassen und sorgte dafür, dass diese Lieder (wie das Vode An und das Dha Werda Verda) den ARCs und Republic Commandos beigebracht wurden, damit diese es später unter den regulären Klontruppen weiterverbreiten konnten. Die Kaminoaner betrachteten die Ausbildung der unabhängigen und aufmüpfigen ARCs mit Sorge und stuften sie als sehr gefährlich ein, weil sie unkontrollierbar und schwer zu befehligen waren. Jango jedoch vermittelte auch diesen Elite-Kämpfern - wie jedem anderen Klon - dass die Republik um jeden Preis zu verteidigen war und dass ihrem Bestehen die höchste Priorität einzuräumen war. Dieses gehörte zum perfiden Plan der Sith, die die Klonarmee unter dem Deckmantel des Jedi-Ordens in Auftrag gegeben hatten und dafür sorgen wollten, dass die Jedi die Klone als ihre Streitmacht einsetzten - um sie schließlich durch genau diese Klone töten zu lassen. Dennoch hatten die ARCs auch Jangos persönliche Abneigung gegen Jedi geerbt, die er während der Ausbildung nicht vor ihnen verhehlen konnte. Dieses hatte zur Folge, dass die Kaminoaner die ARC Trooper nach Jangos endgültiger Abreise von Kamino nicht in die reguläre Armee eingliederten, sondern in Stasis versetzten, weil sie ihren Einsatz für zu gefährlich hielten. Sollte Kamino einmal angegriffen werden, so wollte man sie als „letzte Heimatverteidigung“ zum Schutz der Klonanlagen aktivieren. Niemand wusste, dass Jango ihnen für genau diesen Fall einen speziellen Befehl erteilt hatte: Im Falle eines Angriffs auf Kamino sollten die ARCs die Klonanlagen zerstören, damit die unreifen Klone nicht dem Gegner in die Hände fallen. "Sie wachsen loyal zur Republik auf - oder sie wachsen gar nicht auf." lautete sein ausdrücklicher Befehl, der später als „Jangos Vermächtnis“ bekannt wurde. thumb|left|Boba, Jangos "Sohn" Im Gegensatz zu den Cuy'Val Dar, die Kamino nicht verlassen durften, ging Jango Fett auch in den Jahren zwischen 32 VSY und 22 VSY seiner Arbeit als Kopfgeldjäger nach. Er erledigte verschiedene Aufträge, oft gemeinsam mit Zam Wesell, mit der ihn mittlerweile eine Art freundschaftliches Arbeitsverhältnis verband. Neben der Jagd nach Vosa drehte sich ihre wichtigste Zusammenarbeit um ein Macht-Artefakt namens das Kind von Shaa, das sie erst gemeinsam für einen Auftraggeber suchten, um es später aufgrund von Zam Wesells schlechtem Gewissen - und ohne Bezahlung - zurückzuholen und in seinen Tempel nach Seylott zu bringen, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass Ashaar Khorda es einsetzen wollte, um Coruscant zu zerstören. Zudem widmete er sich voll und ganz der Erziehung seines "Sohnes" Boba Fett, dem unveränderten Klon, den er als Bezahlung gefordert hatte. Boba begleitete ihn bei einigen Ausflügen auf anderen Planeten, daneben verbrachten sie viel gemeinsame Zeit miteinander in ihrem Wohnquartier in Tipoca City. Eine frühzeitige Kampfausbildung war Jango wichtig, da auch er bereits mit sechs Jahren mit einem Gewehr umgehen konnte und dieses ihm auf Concord Dawn das Leben gerettet hatte. Boba lernte den Umgang mit Waffen und die Steuerung des Raumschiffs Slave I. Daneben wurde auch die Kaminoanerin Taun We eine wichtige Bezugsperson für den Jungen, von der er Schulbildung und Zugang zu den Bibliotheken von Tipoca City erhielt. Vorbereitung der Klonkriege thumb|right|Jango beschließt die Flucht von Kamino. Im Jahr 22 VSY war der erste Teil der Klonarmee einsatzbereit. Darth Sidious, der geheime Auftraggeber Dookus, sah den Zeitpunkt gekommen, die nächste Phase seines Plans zur Vernichtung der Jedi einzuläuten. Jango Fett erhielt den Auftrag, auf Coruscant einen Anschlag auf Senatorin Padmé Amidalas Leben zu inszenieren, um die Jedi auf die Spur nach Kamino - und zu ihrer neuen Armee zu führen, von der sie noch gar nichts wussten. Jango Fett wurde von Dooku mit dem Anschlag beauftragt und er überließ die praktische Durchführung wiederum seiner langjährigen Kollegin Zam Wesell. Der erste Anschlag misslang und die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Padawan Anakin Skywalker wurden als Leibwachen der Senatorin abgestellt. Bei einem zweiten Anschlag, der mittels einiger giftigen Kouhunen erfolgen sollte, kamen die Jedi Zam Wesell auf die Spur und verfolgten sie bis in das Vergnügungsviertel von Coruscant. Bevor sie den Jedi verraten konnte, wer ihr Auftraggeber war, tötete Jango Fett sie mit einem vergifteten Pfeil, der die Jedi auf die Spur nach Kamino führte. [[Bild:Jango.jpg|thumb|left|Auf der Landeplattform vor der Slave I.]] Obi-Wan Kenobi reiste nach Kamino und erfuhr dort von Premierminister Lama Su, dass der Jedi-Orden angeblich vor zehn Jahren eine Klonarmee in Auftrag gegeben hatte und dass diese Armee nach dem genetischen Vorbild eines mandalorianischen Kopfgeldjägers namens Jango Fett geklont worden war. Kenobi bestand darauf, Jango Fett kennenzulernen und suchte ihn in seinem Quartier in Tipoca City auf. Das Gespräch alarmierte Kenobi und überzeugte ihn davon, dass Fett tatsächlich hinter den Anschlägen auf die Senatorin steckte. Misstrauisch berichtete er dem Jedi-Rat, was er auf Kamino erfahren hatte, und der Rat beauftragte ihn damit, Jango Fett gefangenzunehmen und zwecks Verhör nach Coruscant zu bringen, um auf die Spur der Hintermänner und Auftraggeber des Anschlags zu kommen. Jango Fett beschloss, zusammen mit Boba Kamino sofort zu verlassen. Während das Kind die Slave I startklar machte, kämpfte Jango auf der Landungsplattform gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi, der ihn an der Abreise hindern wollte. Es gelang dem Mandalorianer, den Jedi abzuschütteln und mit dem Schiff zu fliehen, jedoch brachte Kenobi in letzter Sekunde einen Peilsender an der Slave I an und konnte ihn auf diese Weise bis in den Asteroidengürtel vor Geonosis verfolgen. Dort versuchte Jango, das Schiff des Jedi mit seismischen Bomben zu zerstören und glaubte schließlich, seinen Verfolger abgeschüttelt zu haben. Er landete auf Geonosis, wo er sich mit Dooku traf. Die Schlacht von Geonosis thumb|right|Jango in der Arena von Geonosis. Obi-Wan landete ebenfalls auf Geonosis und entdeckte dort, dass Dooku hinter der Verschwörung der Separatisten steckte und dabei war, für die Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme eine große Armee aus Kampfdroiden zu bauen. Er gab diese Neuigkeiten nach Coruscant durch, wobei jedoch auch Anakin und Padmé Zeugen dieses Funkspruchs wurden und sich sofort auf den Weg nach Geonosis machten, um Obi-Wan zu helfen. Dooku gelang es, sowohl Obi-Wan als auch seine Helfer gefangenzunehmen und schließlich wurde die Exekution der drei in der großen Arena von Geonosis angeordnet. Jango Fett und sein Sohn Boba nahmen an dieser Veranstaltung als Zuschauer auf der Ehrentribüne teil, an der Seite von Dooku, den Anführern der KUS und Poggle dem Geringeren, dem Oberhaupt der Geonosianer. Die Hinrichtung verlief nicht wie geplant; stattdessen störte ein Großaufgebot von Jedi die Veranstaltung, die unter der Führung von Mace Windu die Kapitulation Dookus verlangten. Dooku fühlte sich jedoch in der stärkeren Position und kommandierte seine neuen Kampfdroiden in die Arena von Geonosis, um die Jedi zu bekämpfen. Jango Fett griff Mace Windu mit seinem Flammenwerfer an und trieb ihn auf diese Weise vom Balkon hinunter in die Arena. Den Jedi Coleman Trebor, der versuchte, Dooku zu töten, erschoss er mit seiner Blasterpistole. Angetrieben von seinem Hass auf die Jedi flog Jango Fett schließlich mit Hilfe seines Jet Packs ebenfalls hinunter in die Arena, um am Kampf teilzunehmen. Dabei geriet er in die Fänge eines wütenden Reek, das ihn niedertrampelte. Er befreite sich von dem schweren Tier und erschoss es, bevor er Mace Windu gegenübertrat und diesen ebenfalls mit seiner Blasterpistole angriff. thumb|left|Mace Windu enthauptet Jango Fett auf Geonosis. Mace Windu gelang es jedoch, die Blasterschüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert abzuwehren und die Distanz zwischen sich und Jango Fett mehr und mehr zu verringern. Schließlich schlug er dem Mandalorianer erst die Hand ab, so dass sie mitsamt dem Blaster zu Boden fiel und enthauptete ihn schließlich. Boba Fett, der die Ereignisse aus einem Versteck auf der Tribüne beobachtete, wurde Zeuge des Todes seines Vaters. Nach dem Ende der Schlacht nahm er dessen Rüstung an sich (die er später ändern ließ, damit sie ihm passte). Die Rüstung und das Schiff waren alles, was ihm von seinem Vater geblieben war - und zudem ein kleines Buch, in dem Jango genau niedergeschrieben hatte, was Boba im Falle seines Todes tun sollte. Ausrüstung thumb|right|Jango Fett in seiner restaurierten Rüstung. Im Laufe seines Lebens besaß Jango Fett mehrere Rüstungen. Während der frühen Mandalorianischen Kriege und seiner ersten Kommandos trug er eine grüne mandalorianische Rüstung, deren Brustpanzer als besonderes Erkennungszeichen mit einem goldenen Kreis versehen war. Bereits während seiner Zeit als Mandalore fügte er seiner Ausrüstung ein Jet Pack hinzu, das ihn deutlich mobiler machte. Seine spätere Rüstung in der Endphase der mandalorianischen Kriege war silber-rot. Diese Rüstung wurde ihm vom Gouverneur von Galidraan abgenommen, der sie durch eine neue silberne Beschichtung veredelte und restaurieren ließ. Nach seiner Flucht vom Sklavenschiff holte sich Jango Fett diese Rüstung zurück, die er bis zu seinem Tod im Jahr 22 VSY trug und die schließlich sein Sohn Boba Fett erbte. Seit seiner Zeit als Kopfgeldjäger hatte Jango Fett seine Rüstung um zahlreiche Systeme und Waffen ergänzt, um für alle Situationen gerüstet zu sein. Sein Helm war mit Zusatzsensoren ausgerüstet, die ihm einen Blick nach hinten erlaubten; sein Jet Pack enthielt neben dem Flugantrieb auch Raketen, die auf einen Gegner abgefeuert werden konnten. Sein linker Unterarmschutz enthielt einen Mechanismus zum Abschuss von Pfeilen, sein rechter Armschutz konnte mit einem Greifhaken und einer Vibroklinge versehen werden. Jango Fetts bevorzugte Waffe waren zwei spezialangefertigte, modifizierte Westar-34 Blaster, die sehr leicht waren, gleichzeitig aber eine extrem hohe Präzision besaßen. Die Blaster hatten keine hohe Feuerrate oder Durchschlagskraft, waren dafür aber aus einer besonderen Legierung gefertigt, die eine Überhitzung vermied und selbst unter widrigsten Umweltbedingungen zuverlässig funktionierten. Sonstiges Der Nachname „Fett“ ist die Concord-Dawn-Schreibweise des mandalorianischen Wortes vhett und bedeutet übersetzt „Farmer“. Anmerkung zur Zeitlinie Die Angaben über Daten in Jango Fetts Leben sind in den offiziellen Quellen widersprüchlich. Während die Jango-Fett-Comics "Open Seasons" die Schlacht von Galidraan - und damit das Ende der Mandalorianer - auf das Jahr 34 VSY datieren, verlegt die "New Essential Chronology" diesen Konflikt in das Jahr 40 VSY. "The Ultimate Visual Guide" datiert die Schlacht von Galidraan sogar auf das Jahr 44 VSY. Alle Quellen gelten als kanonisch und offiziell; eine Stellungnahme von Lucasfilm liegt nicht vor. Für das Jahr 40 VSY spricht die Tatsache, dass selbst im Comic betont wird, dass Jango Fett im Anschluss an diese Schlacht und seine Gefangennahme durch die Jedi "viele Jahre lang" Sklave auf einem Spicefrachter war. Folgt man der Datumsangabe 34 VSY, so liegen nur 2 Jahre zwischen dem Ende des mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieges und dem Beginn des Klonprozesses auf Kamino. Da sich zwischen Galidraan und Kamino jedoch die jahrelange Zeit als Sklave, die Arbeit und Erlangung des Rufes als Kopfgeldjäger, die Kontaktaufnahme durch Tyranus und die Erfüllung der Testaufgaben liegt, ist die Datumsangabe der New Essential Chronology wahrscheinlicher. Hinter den Kulissen Darsteller Jango Fett wird vom neuseeländischen Schauspieler Temuera Morrison gespielt. Der Maori synchronisierte in den digitalen Überarbeitungen der Original-Serie auch Boba Fett neu und spielte und sprach die Klonsoldaten in Die Rache der Sith. Daneben lieh er seine Stimme Jango Fett im Videospiel Star Wars: Bounty Hunter und sprach weitere Klone in anderen Videospielen wie Battlefront II und Republic Commando. Dialekt Temuera Morrisons starker neuseeländischer Dialekt wurde mittlerweile in das Star-Wars-Universum integriert. Man legte fest, dass der neuseeländische Akzent den typischen Dialekt der Bewohner von Jango Fetts Heimatwelt Concord Dawn darstellen soll. Sonstiges Jango Fett sollte ursprünglich „J'mee Fett“ heißen. Kurz vor Beginn der Dreharbeiten zu Angriff der Klonkrieger entschied sich George Lucas jedoch für den Namen „Jango“ als Hommage an den Westernhelden „Django“, da er der Ansicht war, dass beide Charaktere sich stark ähnelten - sie waren beide Einzelgänger und hatten eine tragische Kindheit hinter sich. Quellen *''Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''The Mandalorians - People and Culture'' *''Die Verteidigung von Kamino'' *Jango Fett in der Datenbank von StarWars.com *''Bloodlines'' Fett, Jango Fett, Jango Fett, Jango Fett, Jango Fett, Jango Fett, Jango da:Jango Fett en:Jango Fett es:Jango Fett fi:Jango Fett fr:Jango Fett nl:Jango Fett pl:Jango Fett pt:Jango Fett